Under the Rain
by FruitySmell
Summary: A.U. Somehow, they both wished it would rain again tomorrow.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or any of these characters..... sadly.

She stood trapped under the roof of their old school building, waiting impatiently for the rain to stop. As much as she tried, she could not stop herself from shivering as a strong cold wind blew. Rain sprayed at her, but she remained at her position as she looked at the grey sky, almost as if the rain would stop if she stares at it continuously.

"Damn it! Stop already," murmured Kyoyama Anna under her breath as she continued to stare at the sky while hugging a few books she had borrowed earlier from the library. She was already ten minutes late from her next class and for sure Faust-sensei was giving them another quiz about what they had discussed a few days ago. Her classroom was a few walks away from her current spot and she was certain that she'd be drenched before she could reach there. Not to mention the books she had been carrying for the past few minutes were beginning to make her arms sore. Again, Anna murmured something in annoyance.

She looked at her watch again and was horrified that she was already fifteen minutes late. The rain continued to pour and she was already desperate enough to run like hell to her classroom. But the thought of arriving at school soaked and dripping wet made her stay. She was, after all, the president of her class. No doubt her classmates would lose respect of her once they see their dear president arrive in class like a wet dog. No, she had a reputation to hold.

And before she knew it, she was already twenty minutes late for class. She, THE Kyoyama Anna, President of the class and number one in Academics, was late for class all because she had forgotten her umbrella before going to the library. Now the thought of dashing to school seemed appropriate and she had already made a choice. She was going to run for it!

As if to prove her point, she went down the step, raised the books over her head, and started to run. But before she could even gain momentum, she bumped on somebody hard, almost making her land on her buttocks.

"I'm sorry," muttered the person whom she had managed to bump. She noticed that she couldn't feel the raindrops anymore, only to realize that the person whom she bumped held an umbrella above their heads.

"It's fine," she muttered back, not even attempting to mask her annoyance.

"Are you headed for the next building?" the man asked as he gazed at her.

"Yes." Anna managed to say as she looked at the ground. It was pretty much awkward being stuck under an umbrella with a stranger, no matter how cute the stranger might be…

Wait, what? Why the hell did she thought of that? Anna blinked and slapped her cheeks softly. She blamed the rain for that stupid thought.

"OK! I'll take you there," the guy announced and gave her a boyish smile. And just like that, the feeling of awkwardness left Anna completely, and she stayed rooted for a while before following the boy to the classroom.

The walk was quiet. There was nothing to say really, and not one of them bothered at making small talk. So they walked in silence, with only the sound of rain drumming on his black umbrella to listen to. When they finally reached the next building, Anna couldn't help but rush to the steep stairs that led to her classroom, forgetting for a moment that the kind man with the umbrella deserved a polite thank you. Remembering, she looked back, discovered him still there, and waved at him.

"Thank you," she said, giving him a small smile. He grinned in return, then walked away to listen to the heavy rain drum on his umbrella again. Deep inside her, she wished it woul rain again tomorrow.

Coming out of the gate, he immediately went back to his car, where three of his buddies were waiting for him.

"So how'd it go, Yoh? Did you ask for her number?" asked a boy around his age with spiky blue hair.

"I don't think so Horo. Yoh isn't the type of guy who would ask a random girl her number," a short boy replied while holding a dictionary in his hands.

"Hmmm…. It's NOT like Yoh at all to just get out of the car, offer a girl an umbrella, and walk her to school Manta," commented another one of his friends who had golden eyes.

"Yeah, Ren's got a point Yoh. I mean, you're kind and all, but what you just did there was beyond kind," said Horohoro.

"So spill Yoh. Who was she? Do you know her? Where is she from? How old is she? And do you _like_ her?" Manta asked, chuckling a little bit as a small blush appeared on Yoh's face.

"I don't really know her… well. It's just that, she looked kind of irritated so I thought she had some important business to attend to," Yoh replied as he felt heat rush to his face. Odd, the weather seemed cold, so why was he feeling warm?

"Tsk! I don't really care," mumbled Ren, "But I must admit you were quite the actor back there, accidentally bumping into her so she would notice you and all. So classic."

"Ehehehehe," Yoh chuckled," I had to do that, you know? She might think I'm some perverted stalker if I offered her my umbrella right away."

"Yeah, well whatever dude! Let's just go already. I haven't had my snacks yet, you know?" whined Horohoro, pointing at his belly. As if to prove his point, his stomach grumbled loud enough for everyone in the car to hear.

Yoh smiled and started the engine while his two other friends sighed. It was rather fun helping out the pretty blonde back there. He almost wished he had asked for her number back then, as Horohoro advised. Maybe next time he would. He looked up at the dark skies and sighed softly.

_Will it rain again tomorrow?_

___________________________________________________

Huzzah!! First story of mine. This is dedicated to one of the most brilliant authors here.... *drum rolls* BESARKI!! Not only is she awesome, but she's starting college life soon. Weeeeeee!! ^_^


End file.
